stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Mnevis
Mnevis is a Tok'ra operative spy in Ras degrees. History Mnevis Ras was most faithful followers was a young Goa'uld servant. Originally a servant of Hathor who helped manage his Jaffa. Mnevis became known for his "sixth sense" that allowed him to stage attacks to thwart such surprises and turn potential attackers. After years of dedicated service, Hathor gave her loyal servant of Ra to win his favor and soon Mnevis commanded Ras own strengths. At Mnevis ability to predict movements enemies became even stronger. In fact Mnevis got insight into everything from combat to policy precognition that the other System Lords could not understand. Mnevis soon became known as "Mnevis Oracle" and could no longer spend time on the battlefield because of the responsibility placed on him. The truth is a little less mysterious: Mnevis was a Tok'ra spy who used this public information networks to advanced word troop movements from other spies in the service of other System Lords Lords. When he got Ra he seized the opportunity to advance Tok'ra cause and began to feed information from the Tok'ra network to its new master in order to win his trust. After Mnevis took victory after victory in Ras strengths, he could serve as a full-time operational information, channel news Ra chips in exchange for giving daily "visions" and "prophecies" to System Lord. Since none of the Tok'ra could anticipate re-opening of the Earth Stargate was Mnevis not warn Ra his appearance and was forced to flee back to the central command of the Tok'ra to work as coordinator of the spy network. Today, he is in the service of any Goa'uld working secretly to undermine them, but he can. Again in play after extraction of Goa'uld Ba'al, he infiltrated the court of the Goa'uld Anat failing to provide basic data for the destruction of the outpost on the planet Harset.Then he disappeared except reappear at the court of Achàman as his advisor and oracle. Mithology In late Egyptian mythology, Mnevis (also written Mer-wer) was an aspect of the chief god in the region of Heliopolis, Atum-Ra. The origin and meaning of its name is currently unknown. Mnevis was identified as being a living bull. This may be a vestige of the sacrifice of kings after a period of reign, who were seen as the sons ofBat or Hathor, the ancient cow deity of the early solar cults. Thus, seen as a symbol of the later sun god, Ra, the Mnevis was often depicted, inart, with the solar disc of their mother, Hathor between its horns. A suitable bull was selected from the area, said to be the living Mnevis bull, and was taken to a special temple, where it was worshipped and its movement used as an oracle. Since the fertile soil of the Nile was so black that the word for black (Khem) became the Egyptian word for Egypt, and bulls in this region had a tendency to black colouring, the bull selected to be the Mnevis was traditionally completely black, thus being referred to as Kemwer, meaning great black (one). When a completely black bull could not be found, they chose one that was completely white, in contrast.Categoria:Tok'ra Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon